Supernatural
by KarelleAlisha
Summary: L'histoire commence pendant la saison 2. Les frères Winchester vont faire une rencontre. Alliées ou ennemies ?
1. La Chasse

Sam et Dean étaient venus à Brownwood pour enquêter sur des disparitions. D'après les informations qu'ils avaient rassemblé tous les disparus étaient partis campés et n'étaient jamais revenus. Le Texas étant réputé pour la présence de Wendigo, les frères Winchester décidérent de venir mener leur petite enquête

Episode 101 : La chasse

_**Texas**_

_**Brownwood**_

Sam : Alors on procède comment ?

Dean : Perso je me ferrai bien un week-end camping avec mon petit frère ! Pas toi ?

Sam : tu ne veux pas parler aux autorités et aux habitants ?

Dean : pour qu'ils nous ressortent la vieille histoire qu'on connait par cœur ?

Sam : très bien

Les deux frères attrapèrent quelques affaires et partirent.

La nuit venait de tomber, Sam et Dean arrivèrent devant un campement visiblement tout frais, ils l'inspectèrent. Soudain un bruit se fit entendre, les deux frères sortirent leur arme

Une voix : Hey rangez ça vous pourriez me blesser !

Sam : c'est votre campement

La voix : oui

Dean : vous ne devez pas rester ici !

La voix : et pour quelle raison ? ma sœur et moi avons l'habitude de camper!

Sam : mais cette fois c'est différent croyez moi

La voix : et pourquoi ça ? après tout je ne vous connais pas

Dean : où votre sœur?

La voix : dans les bois, elle cherche de quoi faire le feu

Dean : je vais la chercher, toi tu restes avec...

La voix : Alona!

Sam : Enchanté, moi c'est Sam!

Alona : et grincheux il s'appelle comment?

Sam (souriant) : lui c'est Dean et il n'est pas méchant

Alona : si vous le dites! Alors vous faites quoi ici?

Sam : Nous sommes des gardes chasse ! On doit s'assurer que la forêt est déserte suite aux mystérieuses disparitions!

Alona : Des disparitions?

Sam : oui des randonneurs expérimentés qui ont disparus

Pendant ce temps Dean avançait dans la forêt arme au poing. Un bruit attira son attention sur sa droite.

Dean : ah vous voilà, la jeune femme qui vous accompagne m'a chargé de vous ramener! Elle est avec mon frère Sam!

La jeune femme : Que se passe t il?

Dean : je suis garde chasse et on a reçu l'ordre de faire évacuer la forêt

La jeune femme : très bien je vous suis!

Arrivé au campement, Dean découvrir son frère Sam ligoté et son arme entre les mains d'Alona

Dean : Hey!

La deuxième jeune femme maîtrisa rapidement Dean et le désarma.

Alona : qui êtes-vous réellement?

La deuxième jeune femme : vous n'avez rien de garde chasse

Dean : très bien! Nous sommes persuadés que ces disparitions ne sont pas dûes à de la simple malchance, on enquête et surtout on veut éviter que ça se reproduise

Alona : c'est déjà plus crédible

Dean (regardant l'autre jeune femme) : Joli jeu de jambes!

La jeune femme : merci. Je m'appelle Cyane!

Dean : lui c'est Sam mon jeune frère et moi c'est Dean

Sam : vous pouvez me détacher s'il vous plait ?

Alona : oui désolée

Dean : vous ne devriez pas rester ici !

Cyane : la nuit est maintenant bien tombée et si c'est vrai que quelque chose rôde ici on sera plus à l'abri près du feu

Sam : Vous avez raison

Alona : vu qu'on va passer les prochaines heures ensemble, je pense qu'on pourrait se tutoyer!

Sam : oui ce serait effectivement mieux

Dean : Comme ça vous êtes sœurs !

Alona : oui et on est inséparable depuis toutes petites

Sam : Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ?

Cyane : Après la mort de nos parents ont a décidé de profiter de la vie et on arpente le pays

Sam : je suis désolé pour votre famille

Alona : merci

Cyane avait préparé de la soupe avec du pain trempé, elle en donna un bol à chacun. Ils mangèrent tout en discutant. Il était maintenant 3 heures du matin, un bruit se fit entendre dans les buissons. Le quatuor se leva rapidement, Dean avait déjà dégainé son arme.

Dean : Sam prépare le cercle

Sam n'avait pas attendu que son frère lui en parle, il avait déjà commencé.

Dean : Restez près de nous, tout ira bien

Cyane et Alona se regardèrent puis elles disparurent.

Dean : Sam où sont-elles ?

Sam : Je n'en sais rien, elles étaient là il y a deux minutes

Dean : Et merde ! Il faut les retrouver avant cette chose !

Sam : Cyane, Alona !

Dean : sois bien prudent, reste sur tes gardes c'est tout prêt

Sam : Et je ne suis plus un gamin et ça ne sera pas ma première !

Dean :__Désolé Sammy mais je préfère m'assurer que mon p'tit frère fera pas de bêtise si je ne suis plus là pour couvrir ses arrières

_**Dans la forêt**_

Alona : je me sens un peu coupable

Cyane : Tu voulais faire quoi ?

Alona : Je ne sais pas, je sais qu'on a bien fait mais..

Dean : c'est pas possible elles ne peuvent pas être allées aussi loin !

Sam : tu crois que la chose les a attrapées !

Dean : elles auraient hurlé !

Dans les arbres au dessus des garçons.

Alona : pour qui ils nous prennent !

Cyane : Visiblement pour des petites choses fragiles !

Alona : j'ai beaucoup moins de scrupules de les avoir planté là finalement.

Cyane sourit à la réplique de sa sœur puis toutes les deux reprirent leur sérieux.

Sam et Dean avançaient prudemment, la chose était là, tout prêt, Sam discerna une ombre il tira. Les deux frères se mirent à courir s'enfonçant de la forêt à la poursuite de cette chose, Dean était largement devant, la tranquillité était de retour dans la forêt.

Dean : Sam ça va ?

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se retourna.

Dean : Sam ! Sammy où es tu ?

Le jeune homme comprit que son frère avait été enlevé par cette chose.

Dean : D'accord là tu as réussi à m'énerver ! Accroches toi Sammy j'arrive !

Alona : Désolé les gars c'était vraiment pas contre vous !

Cyane : Allez en route !

Les filles avançaient d'arbres en arbres rapidement et avec une grande aisance.

Alona : Regarde là au sol !

Les filles descendirent de leurs arbres.

Cyane : Intelligent le petit Sam !

Alona : Je crois qu'on les a sous estimés ! Avoue que laisser des indices pour suivre sa trace s'est astucieux !

Cyane : Je dois le reconnaitre c'est bien joué !

Les filles entendirent un bruit, elles se regardèrent puis reprirent leur route rapidement.

Dean : Qu'est ce qu'elles font là ? ça ne me plait pas du tout ! Comment ont-elles pu échapper à la chose ? Il y a qu'une seule explication, elles ont un lien avec cette créature et là, fille ou pas fille, je vais leur montrer qu'on ne se moque pas impunément des frères Winchester !

Cyane : Nous y voilà !

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient devant une sorte de grotte, elles attrapèrent leur lampe torche et commencèrent à avancer prudemment dans la grotte, une odeur nauséabonde en émanait.

Alona : tu veux que je te dise, mon côté féminin est mis à rude épreuve, franchement on passe notre temps au milieu de trucs écœurants !

Cyane sourit amusé par les remarques de sa sœur, il est vrai que faire attention à soi avec leurs fréquentations n'était pas choses facile.

Cyane : une fois qu'on en aura fini ici on ira dans un salon prendre soin de nous ça te va ?

Alona : Ajoute au programme du shopping notre garde robe commence à dater !

Cyane : oui mais maintenant concentres-toi !

Alona : Je suis à 200% !

Les filles se sourirent puis reprirent leur exploration. Elles arrivèrent à l'embouchure de 2 corridors, elles se séparent instinctivement couvrant ainsi plus de terrain. Un grognement se fit entendre, la créature était de retour dans sa tanière, Alona venait de trouver sa réserve de nourriture, en résumé Sam .

Sam : Que fais tu là ?

Alona : je peux repartir et te laisser servir d'amuse gueule si tu préfères !

Sam : non ça ira ! Détache-moi vite avant qu'il ne revienne !

Alona détacha aussi vite que possible Sam mais il était trop tard la créature était déjà là.

Sam : reste près de moi !

Alona éclata de rire.

Alona : tu t'es regardé ! Tu tiens à peine debout et tu veux jouer les chevaliers servant ! Laisse moi rire !

Sam : tu n'as pas idée à quoi tu vas être exposée !

Alona (le sourire aux lèvres) : détrompes toi je sais exactement ce qui va se passer !

Sam : Ce n'est pas un jeu !

Alona : mais je le sais mon petit Sam !

La créature était devant eux, Alona soutenait Sam qui s'était positionné de façon à la protéger ce qui amusait beaucoup la jeune femme. Cyane arriva.

Cyane : Hey ! Viens donc jouer avec moi !

La créature se retourna vers Cyane et se dirigea vers elle, Alona attrapa son sac et demanda à Sam de rester là sur le côté, elle attrapa un bâton de dynamite, elle l'alluma et le planta dans le cou de la créature. Puis elle et Cyane vinrent se placer près de Sam le protégeant de l'explosion. Elles se relevèrent, Sam s'appuya sur les filles et tous les 3 prirent la sortie.

Dean (pointant une arme vers elles) : Lâchez-le !

Alona : Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?

Dean : J'ai dis lâchez-le !

Cyane et Alona se regardèrent, Alona agrippa Sam que Cyane avait lâché puis avec rapidité elle désarma Dean, il se jeta sur elle, le combat été engagé.

Sam : Alona dit à ta sœur d'arrêter !

Alona : surement pas !

Elle s'appuya sur la roche avec Sam.

Sam : arrêtez tous les 2 ça va mal finir !

Alona (pour elle-même) : c'est sur que son amour propre va en prendre un coup !

Sam : Dean arrête !

Dean : non elles se sont moquées de nous ! Elles vont le payer !

Alona : Laisses-moi rire ! Vous nous avez aussi menti !

Cyane avait accélérée la cadence, dix minutes plus tard, elle mit Dean au sol, elle était sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté de son torse pour le maintenir.

Cyane : t'es calmé ou tu en veux encore ?

Sam : Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?

Dean : Réfléchit Sam, elles étaient là quand on est arrivés, elles disparaissent quand le wendigo arrive et réapparaissent ensuite !

Sam : où tu veux en venir ?

Dean : elles sont de mèches avec cette chose !

Les filles éclatèrent de rire, Cyane se releva et elle et Alona partirent laissant les frères Winchester seuls.

Sam : tu entends ce que tu dis ? Elles ont tués le Wendigo et m'ont sauvé !

Dean : tu veux dire qu'elles sont comme nous ?

Sam : et bien je n'ai pas eut le temps de leur demander mais je pense oui ! Allez rentrons !

Dean et Sam étaient devant leur motel, rangeant les affaires dans le coffre de la voiture sur le trottoir en face, une moto noire et une alpha Roméo spider noire étaient garées.

Dean : regarde-moi ce bijou !

Une voix : Regardez c'est tout ce que tu peux faire.

Dean et Sam se retournèrent : c'était Cyane et Alona. Elles se dirigèrent vers les véhicules. Alona se mit au volant de sa voiture et Cyane enfourcha sa moto, elles s'arrêtèrent devant les garçons.

Alona : au fait, on accepte vos remerciements, c'est avec plaisir qu'on a sauvé vos petits culs !

A suivre


	2. Mort suspecte

Episode 102 : Mort suspecte

_**Utah/Salina**_

_**Bar**_

Dean : Sam je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait là, la mort tragique d'enfants malades ça n'a rien de démoniaque !

Sam : Tous les médecins s'accordent à dire que la fièvre des enfants commençaient à baisser, ils montraient des signes d'amélioration !

Dean : et bien ils auront fait une rechute et le traitement n'est donc pas assez efficace !

Sam : Dean je ne peux pas t'expliquer mais j'ai un pressentiment !

Dean (sarcastique) : oh si tu as un pressentiment alors !

Sam : Ecoute on fait un tour à l'hôpital demain et si on ne détecte rien de suspect alors on part !

Dean : très bien maintenant excuse moi mais la belle blonde assise au bar n'attends que moi, elle me dévore des yeux depuis notre arrivée !

Dean se dirigea donc vers le bar sous le regard amusé de Sam. Ce dernier cherchait dans le journal de son père s'il était question d'une créature s'attaquant aux enfants, ne trouvant rien et apercevant son verre vide, il décida d'aller au bar, en chemin il bouscula une personne

-Désolé je ne regardais pas où j'allais !

-Alona ! Quelle bonne surprise que fais tu ici ? Comment vas-tu ?

Alona : Sam ! Je vais bien un peu inquiète pour ma sœur mais ça va !

Sam : je tiens encore à te remercier pour le Texas et m'excuser de l'attitude de mon frère !

Alona : y'a pas de soucis ! Et pour répondre à ta question je bois un verre c'est ce qu'on fait généralement dans un bar ! Et toi ?

Sam : pareil !

Alona : bien !

Elle commença à partir.

Sam : Attends ! Ce petit jeu est ridicule ! Tu sais qui je suis et je sais ce que tu fais enfin je pense ! Et si on était franc pour une fois !

Alona : Dire la vérité ça ne fait pas partit de nos habitudes…. mais je veux bien essayer !

Sam lui indiqua la table où il était assis, ils prirent place !

Alona : Alors !

Sam : Ma mère a été tué quand je n'été qu'un bébé mon père a commencé le combat et nous a entrainé et depuis 2 ans maintenant je chasse avec mon frère Dean !

Alona : Seulement depuis 2 ans ?

Sam : disons qu'à une époque j'en ai eut marre de la destinée de la famille si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Pourquoi es tu inquiète pour ta sœur ?

Alona : je suppose que tu es là pour les enfants ?

Sam : oui !

Alona : nous aussi ! Mais ma sœur depuis notre décision de venir ici, c'est renfermée sur elle, elle fait des cauchemars et refuse d'en parler!

Sam : Quelque chose s'est passée ?

Alona : Quand elle avait environ 4 ans, sa sœur jumelle a été hospitalisée, un jour elle est venu la voir avec maman comme tous les jours, un imprévu se passa, j'avais décidé de naitre maman a laissé Cyane avec sa sœur pendant qu'elle me mettait au monde mais pendant ce temps Cyane assisté impuissante à la mort de sa sœur, elle est morte dans ses bras ! Cyane refuse de mettre les pieds à l'hôpital depuis ce jour !

Sam : Je comprends ton inquiétude et la peur de ta sœur, ce genre de chose peut marquer une personne toute une vie ! Ta sœur est forte ! Et toi tu chasse depuis combien de temps ?

Alona : Je ne sais pas j'ai toujours connu plus ou moins ça ! Notre sœur ainée à été tué par un démon, notre père et notre mère se sont mis à le traquer lui et les autres, ils ont initié notre frère puis Cyane et enfin moi, quand nos parents sont morts notre frère nous a envoyé continuer nos études, il voulait une autre vie pour nous sans rien lui dire Cyane et moi ont passé nos week-end à continuer la chasse, i an il a disparu, il appelé tous les jours et là il ne l'a pas fait..

Sam : et vous êtes partit à sa recherche ?

Alona : oui !

Sam : Vous avez trouvé le démon qui a tué votre sœur ?

Alona : pas pour le moment ! Mais on finira par le trouver !

Sam : Comment est elle morte ? Enfin si tu veux en parler !

Alona : Elle s'est noyée !

Sam : et pourquoi vous pensez que c'est un démon ?

Alona : en plein milieu du salon !

Sam : Oh !

Alona : bon je dois y aller merci pour le verre ! à bientôt !

Sam : oui surement !

Alona partit, Dean revint vers son frère.

Dean : je rêve où j'ai cru voir une jeune femme discuter avec toi ? Mon frère aurait il enfin décidé de profiter des joies de la vie ? Comment s'appelle t elle ? Tu as son numéro de téléphone ? Allez vous passé une nuit à vous ébattre ?

Sam : Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

Dean : Me dis pas que vous avez fais que discuter !

Sam : si ! C'était Alona !

Dean : Alona ! Oh une des tigresses du Texas !

Sam : oui et quelle étrange coïncidences elles sont aussi là pour les enfants !

Dean : très bien on va explorer la piste d'un démon tueur d'enfant !

Le lendemain matin, Sam et Dean se rendirent à l'hôpital, se faisant passé pour des inspecteurs du ministère de la santé, après avoir eut quelques explications mais vraiment rien de bien intéressants, les 2 frères repartirent, en chemin ils croisèrent Alona.

Sam : Salut ! Comment vas-tu ?

Alona : Cyane a disparu ! Et je me retrouve seule pour mener l'enquête !

Sam : tu n'es pas seul ! On est aussi sur cette affaire !

Alona : tu propose qu'on travaille ensemble ?

Sam : Pourquoi pas, après tout on a le même but !

Dean (prenant Sam par le bras) : tu nous excuse un moment !

Sam : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Dean : c'est à toi qu'il faut demander ça ! Depuis quand on fait équipe !

Sam : quel est le problème, elle est comme nous et si ça se trouve elle sait plus de chose que nous et puis ça permet de partager notre expérience ! Reconnait qu'elles sont douées !

Dean : Ma parole mais cette fille t'a ensorcelée !

Sam : qu'est ce que tu peux être bête !

Alona : Je ne voudrais pas interrompre cette charmante réunion familiale mais je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Sam : Excuse ! Dean était entrain de me proposer de partir à la recherche de ta sœur quand à nous on pourrait faire le point sur l'affaire !

Dean regarda son frère.

Alona : Merci Dean ! Mais je crois que tu devrais être au courant de certaines choses sur Cyane ! Ah voilà mon rendez-vous ?

Sam : tu as réussi à avoir un rendez vous avec le médecin chef du service ?

Alona : oui !

Sam : tu as été plus chanceuse que nous ! Je m'occupe d'expliquer à Dean !

Alona : je m'occupe d'avoir plus d'information !

Sam : très bien ! Je t'attends dehors !

Dean : Je m'occupe de la sœur je me rappelle pas avoir dit ça !

Sam : Et bien tu dois perdre la tête ! Voilà ce que tu dois savoir !

Sam expliqua à Dean tout ce qu'Alona lui avait dit, inconsciemment Dean comprenait ce que Cyane pouvait ressentir, bien que contre l'idée de Sam, Dean partit.

Dean décida de commencer ses recherches par le motel où les filles logeaient, l'endroit ne lui appris pas grand-chose si ce n'est que Cyane n'avait visiblement pas dormi dans son lit, il se creusait la tête pour essayer de savoir où elle pourrait être, les idées ne lui venait guère mais soudain il fut frapper pour une idée, Dean quand il était perdu aimait bien aller se refugier dans un endroit calme, apaisant, il pensa que c'était une piste à étudier, il se rendit donc à l'office du tourisme de la ville, en fouillant à droite à gauche, il découvrit un point de vue magnifique sur les hauteur de la ville, seul moyen d'y accéder une bonne heure de marche, l'idée de marcher pendant une bonne heure pour peut être la trouver ne l'enchantait guère mais vu qu'il ne semblait pas être le bienvenue sur l'affaire retrouver Cyane était la seule chose qu'il lui ferrait passer le temps. Il prit donc la route devant le début du sentier il reconnu la moto de la jeune femme.

Dean : c'est ton jour de chance mon vieux !

Arrivé au sommet, il trouva Cyane le regard perdu dans l'horizon.

Dean : Superbe, la femme de l'office du tourisme ne m'a pas menti !

Cyane : Laisse tomber, je sais très bien que c'est Alona qui t'envoie !

Dean : très bien je vais jouer franc jeu !

Cyane : une première pour toi !

Dean : hey rentre des griffes, je n'avais pas prévu de venir dans cette ville et encore moins prévu de jouer les baby-sitters !

Cyane : dans ce cas repars et fais comme si tu ne m'avais pas trouvé !

Dean : ok, on efface tout et on recommence ! Alona s'inquiète pour toi !

Cyane : c'est inutile maintenant que vous êtes là tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ! Vous aller vous occupé de cette affaire et Alona et moi on va pouvoir reprendre la route !

Dean : je ne crois pas qu'elle l'entend comme ça et au fond tu le sais ! Elle a demandé notre aide et elle est bien décidé à trouver ce qui ou quoi provoque la mort de ses enfants ! Elle a besoin de toi ! Je sais que tu hais les hôpitaux à cause de la mort de ta sœur mais tu dois te faire violence !

Cyane : je t'interdis de parler de ma sœur tu ne sais rien sur sa mort !

Dean : Alors explique-moi !

Cyane : sais tu pourquoi je suis une chasseuse ?

Dean : non je l'ignore, Sam ne m'a juste parler que de ta sœur jumelle !

Cyane : Quand j'avais 4 ans, Alona était pas encore née et mon frère Damien avait 6 ans, notre sœur l'ainé de la famille Doriane est morte noyée, mon père et ma mère se mit à alors à poursuivre le démon responsable de sa mort, maman faisait attention car elle était enceinte, ils pensaient qu'on ne se doutait de rien, mais je savais, je les entendais…

Dean : excuse de te couper mais pourquoi forcément un démon pour ta sœur !

Cyane : elle s'est noyée en plein milieu du salon !

Dean : continue !

Cyane : comme je te disais je les entendais, je les voyaient plus ou moins faire se préparer, faire des recherches ect.. Un jour Dylanne ma sœur jumelle est tombé malade, une virulente grippe on dit les docteurs, les jours passaient et son état ne s'améliorait pas, maman avait cessé la chasse pour s'occupe d'elle, de nous et aussi car elle allait bientôt donner la vie. Cet après-midi là, je l'ai supplié de m'emmener voir ma sœur elle me manquait trop, elle a acceptée à peine arrivée que les contractions ont commencés, elle est partit pour donner naissance à Alona et moi je suis rester avec ma sœur, elle dormait mais soudain elle sait mis à crier à hurler à se débattre comme si il y avait quelque chose ( les larmes aux yeux) mais il n'y avait rien, je ne voyait rien, je lui parlais, lui demandant de me dire, je l'ai secoué prise dans mes bras puis soudain plus rien elle était simplement morte !

Dean : je suis désolée ! Tu as dit que tu ne voyais rien, tu penses donc à un démon ?

Cyane : je n'en sais rien, c'est possible en tout cas je n'exclu pas cette hypothèse !

Dean : qu'en pense ta famille ?

Cyane : ils ne savent rien, on venait à peine de perdre Doriane à cause d'un démon je ne me voyais pas dire il est possible qu'un démon est aussi tuer Dylanne et puis je n'étais qu'une enfant à cette époque !

Le téléphone de Dean sonna.

Dean : excuses-moi une minute.

C'est moi ! il y a une nouvelle victime et un témoin il est en état de choc, ça serait bien si tu revenais !

Dean : j'arrive !

Cyane : Que se passe t il ?

Dean : nouvelle victime mais cette fois on a un témoin, tu viens ?

Cyane baissa les yeux et ajouta : non désolé je ne peux pas !

Dean partit déçu mais compréhensif, il du reconnaitre qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup, il se surprit à vouloir l'aider.

Sam et Alona était entrain de faire le point, Alona donnant les informations recueillis auprès du médecin chef quand à Sam il fut porteur de la mauvaise nouvelle concernant la nouvelle victime.

Alona : ça sera le sixième et c'est déjà un de trop ! Si seulement Cyane était là avec moi !

Sam : je suis désolée ! Dean ne va pas tarder !

Alona : il a retrouvé Cyane ?

Sam : je n'en ai aucune idée, on lui demandera quand il arrivera ! Tiens le voilà justement.

Alona se précipita vers lui, elle regarda les alentours mais pas de Cyane.

Dean : je suis désolé, ta sœur ne viendra pas, si tu veux aller la rejoindre Sam et moi on se chargera des enfants !

Alona : non je reste ! Quoi que se soit qui tuer ses enfants je l'arrêterais !

Dean : Si c'est la maladie tu n'y pourras pas grand-chose hélas !

Alona : La thèse de la maladie est peu probable et je suis sûr qu'au fond tu le sais, tous les patients réagissaient bien au nouveau traitement !

Sam : il y a qu'une façon de le savoir !

Alona : Allons s'y la morgue est au sous sol !

Dean : je pense que tu devrais aller voir notre jeune témoin, la douceur d'une femme l'aidera peut être à parler !

Alona : ça fait bien longtemps que les filles Connors ne sont plus douces !

Dean : tu es une femme sert toi de ta fibre maternelle !

Alona : tu sais quoi, tu mets une jolie robe, des talons, un peu de maquillage et une perruque et tu t'en charge j'ai l'impression que chez toi la fibre maternelle c'est inné ! Pendant ce temps avec Sam on s'occupe de la morgue !

Elle attrapa Sam par le bras et ils commencèrent à partir !

Dean : elle m'énerve !

Alona : bon courage maman !

Dean fulminait, il se dirigea vers le groupe de psychologue qui tentait en vain d'établir un dialogue, Dean se fit passer pour un étudiant en psycho, il s'approcha avec l'accord des parents de l'enfant, il prit place à côté de lui et tenta une approche en se présentant, après un quart de monologue, Dean laissa le jeune garçon visiblement bien trop choqué. Il décida d'aller retrouver le duo à la morgue, de leur côté la pêche avait été plus fructueuse, grâce à l'appareil de détection que Dean avait fabriqué, Sam et Alona avait pu confirmer qu'il s'agissait bien de mort surnaturel, resté plus qu'au trio à découvrit quel démon en été la cause. En découvrant que les enfants étaient les proies d'une chose paranormale, Dean eut une pensée par Cyane, il devait la retrouver pour lui dire, elle devait savoir.

Sam : on devrait aller à la bibliothèque de là on pourra aviser !

Dean : excellent idée, allez s'y, on se retrouver pour diner ce soir !

Sam : et toi tu vas où ?

Dean : Euh… Je vais trainer à droite à gauche !

Tout en discutant le trio avant rejoint le groupe de médecin.

Alona : Cyane !

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir à côté du petit garçon, elle ne le regarda pas et au début elle ne lui parlait même pas, le petit garçon regardait les médecins parlaient de lui et faire comme si ils ne les entendaient pas.

Cyane : quelle bande d'idiot, je ne leur fait pas confiance personnellement, il pense pouvoir nous comprendre, pouvoir nous aider mais ils ne savent rien, rien de se qu'on a vécu ! Manque plus qu'un gros nez rouge et on dirait des clowns regarde celui avec le gros ventre !

Le jeune garçon qui se prénommait Ryan se mit à rire, Cyane le regarda alors et lui sourit.

Cyane : j'ai appris qu'il t'était arrivé une chose affreuse aujourd'hui, j'en suis désolée ! Je sais que c'est dur, que tu es triste et apeuré et que ses docteurs t'agacent avec leur questions, leur jeux et autres ! J'ai connu ça, il y a quelques temps j'ai perdu ma sœur, j'étais aussi là comme toi ! Ryan je ne vais pas te demander de me parler c'est moi qui vais parler mais si j'ai raison secoue la tête pour dire oui ! D'accord ?

Le jeune garçon répondit à hochant la tête

Cyane : Tu étais auprès de ton cousin, il dormait paisiblement ?

Ryan hocha de nouveau la tête.

Cyane : soudain il s'est mis à hurler, se débattre, il était effrayé !

De nouveau il répondit oui avec sa tête. Pour Cyane plus de tout un démon avait tué sa sœur et tous ses enfants.

Cyane (posant sa main sur celle du garçonnet) : merci Ryan, au fait moi je m'appelle Cyane et je te fais la promesse de découvrir et d'anéantir ce qui a tué ton cousin !

La jeune femme se leva pour partir rejoindre Alona, Dean et Sam.

Ryan : je l'ai vu !

Cyane se stoppa nette : Qui tu as vu ?

Cyane fit demi tour, elle s'accroupi devant Ryan pour être à sa hauteur. Le garçonnet avait attrapé une feuille et des crayons, une fois son dessin fini il le tendit à Cyane, pour un jeune garçon de 8 ans, il dessinait plutôt bien. Cyane bouillait de l'intérieur, depuis toutes ses années qu'elle traquait en secret ce monstre, elle n'avait jamais été aussi près.

Cyane : Merci Ryan !

Ryan : tu vas le tuer tu me le promets !

Cyane : oui je t'en fais le serment ! Ryan aucun de ses docteurs ne pourra quelque chose pour toi, tu es le seul à pouvoir passer cette épreuve, les premiers temps ça sera durs tu vas faire des cauchemars, mais tu ne dois pas laisser ta peur prendre le dessus ! Je te laisse mon numéro de téléphone, si tu as le moindre problème ou simplement envie de parler tu n'hésite pas ! Ryan, j'ai encore une question, comment as-tu pu le voir ?

Ryan : je ne sais pas !

Une voix : excusez moi qui êtes-vous ?

Ryan : ça va maman, elle est gentille !

La mère : c'est l'heure de ton médicament !

Cyane : il est malade ?

La mère : rien de grave, juste un gros rhume, mais comme il a de la fièvre je lui donne…

Cyane : un antipyrétique ! Bon je vous laisse, merci Ryan et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit !

Elle alla voir le trio qui ne l'avait pas quitter du regard !

Sam : visiblement tu es plus doué que Dean !

Dean : je crois que Cyane était la personne idéale pour lui parler, car elle le comprend !

Sam : et depuis quand tu connais si bien Cyane pour savoir ça !

Dean ignora la remarque : Alors que fait-on ?

Cyane se dirigea vers sa moto, Alona, Sam et Dean la suivirent intrigués, elle ouvrit le siège et en sortit une boite verrouillée, elle retira une des ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de clé et ouvrit la petit boite.

Dean : ingénieux !

A l'intérieur de la boite, il y avait une photo de sa sœur jumelle, un petit agenda que Sam, Dean et Alona connaissait bien puisse que tout chasseur en avait un.

Alona : qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! Pourquoi as-tu un agenda secret !

Cyane (désignant le bar, restaurant à côté de l'hôpital) : Allons manger !

Alona : tu ne m'as pas répondu !

Le quatuor pris place à une table un peu isolée. Cyane sortit l'agenda, elle posa sur la table, une vingtaine de fiche correspondant à des démons ainsi que le dessin de Ryan. Elle posa son doigt sur le dessin de Ryan et ajouta : ce démon est dans une de ces fiches, reste plus qu'à le retrouver.

Alona : tu enquête sur un démon, seule depuis des années ? Pourquoi papa et maman te laissais faire ça ils ont toujours était contre qu'on ne travaille pas en équipe !

Cyane : ils n'en savaient rien, ce démon il est à moi et à moi seule !

Alona : Qu'est ce qui t'arrive, je ne te reconnais plus depuis qu'on est ici !

Dean : tu dois lui dire, elle a besoin de comprendre, elle t'aime et ça lui fait mal de te voir comme ça !

Cyane (pointant le dessin) : Ce démon à tuer Dylanne ! Je me suis juré de le retrouver !

Alona : les parents ont toujours dit que c'était un accident !

Cyane : les parents n'étaient pas là, maman te mettait au monde et papa passer un moment avec notre frère profondément marqué par la mort de Doriane, moi j'étais là, je l'ai vu se débattre, hurler être terrifiée alors que je ne voyais rien alors que 5 minutes avant elle dormait paisiblement, je l'ai vu s'éteindre ! Les parents étaient différents et je savais plus ou moins ce qu'ils faisaient !

Alona : pourquoi tu n'en a jamais parlé ?

Cyane : les parents étaient déjà obnubilés par le démon qui a tué Doriane tu me voyais du haut de mes 4 ans « la famille est maudite, un démon à tuer Dylanne » Quand les parents nous ont inscrit à la gym, et tous les différents sport qu'on a fait on savait que ce n'était pas pour juste faire du sport, il nous préparés alors je me suis dit qu'un jour je pourrais le tuer si un chasseur ne l'a pas encore fait ! Et ce jour est arrivé !

Alona posa sa main sur celle de ta sœur pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait et qu'elle n'était pas seule, puis ils commencèrent leur recherche, ils épluchaient les fiches depuis 10 bonnes minutes, Dean remarqua de Cyane était figée sur une fiche doucement il se pencha vers elle peut ajouta : c'est l'heure du bottage de fesse, en plus il n'est pas beau donc c'est lui rentre service que de l'éliminer !Elle lui sourit !

Dean : Alors on procède comment enfin si ses dames on encore besoin de nous !

Cyane : Il faut que je vérifie quelques choses dans les dossiers des enfants et il faut aussi trouver plus d'information sur ce Der Kinderstod !

Sam : Je me charge des dossiers !

Alona : je l'accompagne

Dean eut un léger sourire.

Sam : quoi ?

Dean : non rien ! Je tiendrais donc compagnie à Cyane !

Cyane : non !

Dean : Alors là c'est la première fois qu'une femme refuse ma compagnie !

Cyane : ce n'est pas à toi que je disais non, je m'occupe des dossiers !

Alona : Cyane chérie pour ça tu vas devoir entrer dans cet hôpital !

Cyane : je le sais ! Et je suis prête !

Alona : tu es sûre ?

Dean : t'inquiète pas ça se passera bien et puis je serais là !

Cyane commença à partir, Dean lui emboîta le pas mais Alona lui attrapa le bras : Veilles sur elle, elle est tout ce qui me reste et elle est plus fragile qu'elle veut le paraître !

Sam et Alona partirent pour la bibliothèque municipale, les ordinateurs leur donneraient toutes les informations qu'ils voulaient. Cyane était devant la porte de l'hôpital, Dean l'avait rejoint. Cyane fixée cette porte, son face à face avec le démon elle en avait vraiment rêvé et c'était là juste à porter de main, mais en même temps ça lui rappeler la disparition de sa sœur, un manque qu'elle aura toujours en elle et qui ne sera jamais comblée, elle avait peur, peur de craquer peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Dean se surpris à poser sa main sur son épaule puis à la laisser glisser le long de son bras pur finir par lui prendre la main, main qu'elle serra très fort.

Dean : on y va quand tu es prête !

Cyane se crispa sur la main de Dean puis elle franchit la porte. Ils montèrent jusqu'au service pédiatrie, l'odeur, le calme tout lui rappellerais le jour fatidique, Dean qui était à l'écoute de la jeune femme plus qu'il ne l'aurait jamais été remarqua vite son mal être, il s'approcha d'elle.

Dean : Tu es sûre de vouloir continuer ?

Cyane (se reprenant) : oui merci te t'inquiéter ! Continuons !

Dean : et où va-t-on ?

Cyane : dans le bureau du médecin chef ! Il doit avoir les dossiers de tous les patients !

Dean crocheta la serrure : Et on cherche quoi dans ces dossiers ?

Cyane : si les enfants avaient de la fièvre !

Dean : tu m'expliques !

Cyane : aucun adulte ne le voit, je ne l'ai pas vu dans la chambre avec ma sœur mais Ryan si, il avait de la fièvre donc je pense que seul les enfants ou personne fiévreuse peuvent le voir !

Dean : Fallait y penser ! Je me sens légèrement bête d'un coup ! J'ai trouvé ! et tu as raison tous les enfants avaient au minimum 39 de fièvre ! Etrange !

Cyane : quoi ?

Dean : et bien le traitement marché donc comment pouvait il avoir de la fièvre ?

Cyane : simple, l'organisme aidé du traitement combattait l'infection donc comme réaction la fièvre !

Dean : je crois que je vais me taire et te laisser lire !

Cyane sourit amusée de la situation. Dean entendit du bruit dans le couloir doucement il regarda par la porte.

Dean : la sécurité !

Cyane reposa les dossiers. Dean lui cherchait un moyen de sortir mais il n'y en avait pas.

Dean : ils s'arrivent !

Cyane s'assis sur le devant du bureau. Dean s'approcha d'elle : A quoi tu joue chuchota t il ?

Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'attira vers elle, puis elle commença à l'embrasser, bien que surpris et inquiet de l'arrivée des gardes, il répondit à ses baisers et ses caresses, ses mains glissèrent sous son petit top et il caressa son dos, elle retira le tee-shirt de Dean jouant du bout des doigts sur son dos, Dean commença en embrasser le cou de la jeune femme, la porte s'ouvrir et une lumière les aveugla.

Un des gardes : Allez les jeunes ont sort d'ici ! Vous êtes les plus culottés que j'ai jamais vu en 10 ans de travail ici !

Cyane : que voulez vous moi le danger, les lieux insolites, ça m'existe !

Elle sortit, suivit de Dean son tee-shirt à la main : Regardez là comment lui dire non !

Dean partit assez gène remettant son tee-shirt.

Cyane : tu n'es pas très vif pendant un instant j'ai même cru que tu n'allais pas jouer le jeu !

Dean : Excuse ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Voilà Sam et ta sœur !

Dean : Alors la pêche aux informations a été bonne ?

Alona : pas tant que ça ! On sait déjà tous !

Sam : et vous ?

Cyane éclata de rire.

Dean : elle a vu ce qu'elle voulait voir !

Cyane : et même plus !

Alona et Sam : quoi ?

Cyane : rien ! en route !

Alona : et où va t-on ?

Cyane : au labo !

Dean s'approcha de nouveau de Cyane et lui murmura : je suis de nouveau larguer !

Cyane : t'inquiète pas tu vas vite comprendre !

Alona : Alors on cherche quoi ?

Cyane : le virus souche que les enfants ont contracté et le traitement pour le combattre !

Dean s'approcha de nouveau d'elle et murmura : tu ne comptes pas d'inoculer le virus pour avoir de la fièvre ?

Cyane : là tu m'impressionne ! Et la réponse est si !

Alona : simple curiosité tu veux faire quoi avec ça ?

Cyane : trouves les ! Je t'expliquerais le reste après !

Sam : j'ai trouvé !

Cyane : ok prélève un peu du virus que tu pose sur cette plaque puis sous le microscope !

Sam s'exécuta, Cyane regarda dans le microscope et ajouta : maintenant rajoute une goutte du traitement !

Cyane : ça marche, le traitement détruit le virus !

Sam : c'est chouette et pour nous ça change quoi ?

Cyane : mettez les enfants en lieux sûr et toi Alona garde bien l'antivirus quand je reviendrais tu me l'injecteras !

Alona : pourquoi ça ?

Cyane attrapa la seringue qui contenait le virus et s'en injecta la moitié.

Alona : mais t'es malade !

Cyane : non mais ça va venir j'espère ! Ecoute pour que je puisse voir ce démon et le tuer je dois être fiévreuse et je ne vais pas attendre d'être malade pour ça !

Alona : oui en même temps tu n'es jamais malade !

Cyane : raison de plus !

Alona : dans ce cas je viens avec toi !

Cyane : non c'est mon combat !

Alona : je sais mais il te faut quelqu'un pour assurer tes arrières !

Sam : Dean va s'en charger !

Dean : dit moi c'est que tu veux être seul avec Alona ou il y a une autre raison pour que tu m'envoi toujours au case pipe !

Sam était très gêné par la remarque de son frère.

Dean : bon allons s'y injectes moi ton virus !

Cyane : tu es sûr ? la fièvre va t'affaiblir !

Dean : ne t'inquiète pas pour moi !

Cyane : très bien ! C'est partit !

Alona : soyez prudent !

La discussion fut vite interrompue par les cris d'enfants.

Sam : j'espère que le virus est virulent !

Cyane : vu comment j'ai chaud je t'assure qu'il l'est !

Le quatuor se dirigea vers les cris. Le démon était bien au rendez-vous !

Cyane s'approcha lui décrochant une belle droite, Alona et Sam s'occupaient des enfants.

Dean : je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour poser la question mais quelqu'un sait comment on le tue ça peut aider !

Cyane : cogne je m'occupe du reste !

Dean : ben voyons !

Le virus affaiblissait de plus en plus les deux jeunes gens, les coups étaient moins précis et ils étaient donc plus vulnérables. Dean reçu un coup qui l'envoya cogné contre un lit et il perdit connaissance

Cyane : alors là je suis aidé !

Cyane était elle aussi au sol, maintenant le démon était au dessus d'elle prêt à aspirer sa vie.

Alona : Cyane ça va ?

Cyane : impect ! je crois qu'il a flashé sur moi !

Alona : qui Dean ?

Cyane : De quoi tu parles ! je te parles du démon, il essai de m'embrasser ! Pourquoi tu me parles de Dean ?

Alona : d'après Sam il ne réagit pas comme d'habitude !

Cyane : oh d'après Sam !

Alona : quoi ?

Cyane : rien rien ! Bon tu m'excuse je vais devoir briser le cœur à ce démon ce n'est vraiment pas mon style !

Cyane : désolé mon gros mais tu vas aller aspirer ailleurs !

Luttant de toutes ses forces elle se dégagea du Der Kinderstod puis dans un dernier effort elle lui brisa la nuque.

Sam : c'était quoi ça !

Cyane : ses os !

Le démon jusqu'à lors invisible pour Sam et Alona apparut.

Sam : je m'occupe de le sortir d'ici et de le brûler par précaution !

Cyane : attends-moi pour le bruler s'il te plait ! Je veux le voir aller rôtir en enfer !

Sam : très bien ! On se retrouve à la sortie de la ville !

Alona injecta le contre virus à Cyane et Dean, Dean venait de revenir à lui.

Dean : j'ai manqué quelque chose ?

Cyane : non rendors-toi ! Finit ta sieste !

Dean : très drôle ! Le démon ?

Cyane : je l'ai brisé !

Dean : chouette ! On fait quoi maintenant !

Alona : on sort d'ici !

Cyane : moi je file sous la douche, car il s'est collé à moi beurk !

Dean : c'est sympa pour moi ! C'est bien la première fois qu'on s'en plaint !

Cyane s'approcha de Dean et lui murmura : je parlais du démon !

Alona : j'ai pas tout compris là !

Dean : c'est rien encore les effets de la fièvre !

Cyane sourit : on doit retrouver ton frère à la sortie de la ville pour un feu de camp !

Dean : je ne suis pas en état de conduire !

Alona : je te servirai de chauffeur dans ce cas !

Une heure plus tard, la joyeuse tribu se retrouva autour du démon, Sam l'avait aspergé d'essence, il alluma un bout de bois qu'il avait trouvé par là et le tendit à Cyane.

Sam : à toi l'honneur !

Cyane : avec plaisir !

Elle mit le feu au démon et le regarda brûler, elle fixait les flammes heureuse de l'avoir traqué et tué. Alona s'approcha d'elle, elle lui prit le bras : je suis fière de toi, tu as combattu ta plus grande phobie, je sais que tu seras encore hantée par sa mort mais je sais aussi que tu seras plus apaisée ! Promets-moi juste de ne plus rien me cacher ! Que tu veuilles me protéger je peux le comprendre et l'accepter mais parle-moi !

Cyane (serrant sa sœur) : plus de secret !

Le feu éteint, chacun partit de son côté. Le lendemain matin, les garçons étaient devant le motel des filles pour leur dire au revoir, les jeunes femmes n'étaient pas seules, Sam et Dean s'approchèrent.

Dean : et je te reconnais toi, tu es le garçon de l'hôpital !

Ryan : oui je voulais dire au revoir à Cyane !

Alona : il est venu voir son ange gardien comme il dit !

Dean : elle un ange, elle est diabolique !

Ryan partit remerciant Cyane.

Cyane : Autant que je m'en souvienne mon côté diabolique ne t'a pas déplu bien au contraire !

Alona : Quoi ! Je peux avoir une explication ?

Cyane : Ben les gardes étaient entrain d'arriver, on était coincé dans le bureau c'était un hôpital…

Alona (explosant de rire) : tu lui as fait le coup des étudiants en médecine !

Cyane : Oui, il a été long à la détente mais une fois en route il a assuré ! Bon on doit prendre la route !

Alona allait dire au revoir au Sam qui était en retrait, Cyane fit signe à Dean de la tête afin de laisser les deux jeunes gens tout seul.

Dean : à ce rythme là on va bientôt être de mariage !

Cyane sourit amusé par la remarque.

Cyane : je crois qu'ils ont finis, ils nous font signes !

Alona monta dans sa voiture et Cyane sur sa moto puis elles disparurent.

A SUIVRE


	3. Histoire d'esprits

Episode 103 : Histoire d'esprits

_**Hampton/ Virginie**_

_**Hôpital central/ Service Psychiatrie**_

Un homme était tranquillement assis devant un bureau, il lisait, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancé, et que la nuit noire n'était même pas éclairé des habituels rayons de lune, caché par d'épais nuage. Tout était calme, bien trop calme, même la nature semblait s'être endormit pour la nuit. Soudain, un bruissement de vêtement vint troubler cette plénitude. C'était l'homme, qui comme fou, se mit à se débattre, comme pour échapper à quelque chose que lui seul pouvait voir. Il se précipita vers la porte, ne trouvant pas, dans la confusion, la poignée de la porte. Il ouvrit enfin la porte après un hurlement plus déchirant que les précédents, et se précipita dans le couloir, se retournant toutes les cinq secondes pour voir si la chose était toujours sur ses talons. Ce fut avec effrois qu'il se rendit compte qu'il venait de tomber dans un cul de sac, un couloir finit, n'affichant qu'une fenêtre close. Rapidement, un aide soignant arriva, essayant en vain de calmer l'homme dont les cris et les gestes désespéré pour faire fuir son assaillant étaient de plus en plus fort et violent. Ne trouvant pas d'autre solution, l'homme décida de fuir par la fenêtre, qu'il traversa dans un bruit de verre brisé, s'enfonçant un tas de minuscules échardes de verre dans le corps. Les nuages disparurent, laissant la lune éclairer un cadavre se vidant de son sang sur le bitume.

A quelques kilomètres de là

Virginia Beach

Deux jeunes femmes dormaient, l'une d'entre elle avait un sommeil agité, elle tournait et virait dans ses draps, elle était en sueur. Elle se réveilla en sursaut choquée par le visage et les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre et de voir. S'assurant qu'elle n'a pas réveillée sa sœur, elle quitta la chambre du motel, une fois dehors, elle composa un numéro sur son téléphone.

Une voix toute endormie : Allo !

La jeune femme : désolé de te réveiller mais j'ai besoin d'aide !

La voix : Cyane !

La voix : que t'arrive t il ?

Cyane : je ne peux pas en parler au téléphone Dean !

Dean : j'arrive tu es où ?

Cyane : à Virginia Beach !

Dean : je suis à deux heures de là !

Cyane : sur la route il y a un restaurant pour routier c'est à mi chemin entre nous on se rejoint là bas !

Dean : très bien !

Une heure plus tard, les deux jeunes gens se retrouvés devant un café bien chaud.

Dean : j'écoute, tu avais l'air paniquée au téléphone !

Cyane : Dylanne est toujours là, elle est de plus en plus présente, je vais finir par devenir folle, cette nuit elle m'a demandé de l'aide

Dean : je comprends, je t'ai promis de t'aider et je le ferrais ! il y a une raison pour qu'elle soit de plus en plus présente!

Cyane : je suis originaire de Hampton c'est juste à côté de Virginia Beach !

Dean : ok !

Cyane : quoi ?

Dean : on enquête sur plusieurs morts suspectes qui ont eut lui à l'hôpital central de Hampton !

Cyane : c'est là que Dylanne est morte ! Tu crois qu'il y a un rapport ?

Dean : Je ne sais pas mais ça vaut le coup de se renseigner, je retourne chercher Sam et on arrive !

Cyane : Dean !

Dean : t'inquiète personne ne saura qu'on est en contact !

La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur la joue de Dean puis elle repartir sur sa moto. De retour au motel, elle entra avec 2 cafés, Alona était réveillée.

Alona : où étais-tu ?

Cyane : partit chercher nos cafés !

Alona : tu as encore mal dormi !

Cyane : oui ! Mais ce n'est rien ne t'inquiète pas !

Alona : je crois que je suis sur une piste !

Cyane : du genre ?

Alona : En regarda le journal ce matin, j'ai vu un décès à Hampton !

Cyane : Hampton a aussi droit à des morts naturels tu sais !

Alona : c'est un docteur qui en pleine nuit c'est défenestré, l'hôpital est menacé de fermeture et d'après ce journaliste ça ne serait pas la première mort étrange ces dernières semaines !

Cyane : Ok je suis convaincu ! On prend la route après ma douche !

Cyane se rendit dans la salle de bain, elle prit une bonne douche bien chaude, enroulée dans sa serviette, elle se posta devant le miroir du lavabo pour démêler sa longue chevelure, ce dernier était tout embué, avec sa main elle frotta la vitre humide son visage se dessina sur la glace, elle sursauta, se retourna, regarda de nouveau le miroir et sortit terrifiée de la salle de bain, sans dire un mot, elle enfila ses vêtements.

Cyane : en route !

Alona trouva sa sœur étrange mais elle pensa que c'était encore l'histoire de l'hôpital qui la hantée. Les filles arrivèrent vers 8 heures à Hampton. Dean et Sam venaient eux aussi d'arriver.

Sam : Alona ! Comment vas-tu ?

Cyane : moi aussi Sam je suis heureuse de te revoir !

Puis elle partit voir Dean.

Dean : tu as une sale mine !

Cyane : tu as l'art et la manière de parler aux femmes !

Dean : je sais, c'est pour ça qu'elles sont toutes folles de moi !

Cyane : pas toute non !

Dean : tu t'es jeté sur moi je te rappelle !

Cyane : le jour où je jetterais mon dévolu sur toi, tu auras beaucoup de mal à suivre le rythme !

Dean : je demande à vérifier !

Cyane : ne rêve pas !

Alona : Sam a proposé qu'on fasse équipe vu qu'on est là pour la même chose.

Cyane et Dean se regardèrent et sourirent.

Sam : quoi ?

Dean : rien sammy ! Faisons équipe ! Que proposes-tu ?

Sam : et bien avec Alona on va aller voir ce journaliste, histoire d'en savoir plus sur les accidents ! Vous vous avez qu'à aller interroger les personnes de l'hôpital !

Cyane : tout doux Winchester ! Je peux concevoir que tu veuilles et soit impatient de te retrouver seul avec ma sister mais moi et l'hôpital c'est toujours une grande histoire d'amour !

Dean : euh oui on va prendre le journaliste, en plus elle sera capable de me sauter dessus dans un couloir ou un ascenseur ! Trop risqué !

Alona : ça marche ! On se retrouve ici dans 2 heures pour faire le point !

Cyane : si tu te sens capable d'y retourner on se retrouve à la maison !

Alona : ça marche ! Soyez prudents !

Cyane et Dean partirent de leur côté, Cyane connaissait la ville par cœur, elle aurait pu guider Dean les yeux fermés. Le duo infernal venait d'arriver jusqu'à l'immeuble qui abritait le cabinet de journalisme, ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

Cyane : j'aurais cru que tu aurais pris les escaliers, de peur de te retrouver avec moi !

Dean se posta devant elle, le bloquant contre une des parois de l'appareil.

Dean : c'est peut être toi qui est en danger, seule ici avec moi !

Cyane dont le visage s'était crispée : On n'est pas vraiment seule !

Dean : quoi ?

Cyane : dis-moi que tu la vois pitié !

Dean pouvait voir la frayeur sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Dean : Hey calme toi !

Cyane : je vais devenir dingue !

Dean : regardes-moi, je suis là ça va aller !

Cyane se calma et se ressaisit, elle se recoiffa, les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

Cyane regarda Dean avec insistence.

Dean : t'inquiète tu es superbe !

Cyane (pour elle-même) : Ce n'est pas ça que je regardais !

Le duo avança, une femme vint à leur rencontre.

La femme : je peux vous aider ?

Cyane : bonjour, pouvez vous me dire où je pourrais trouver Jim O'neil ?

La femme : Qui dois-je annoncer ?

Cyane : Melle Connors Cyane ?

La femme : Très bien ! Attendez ici s'il vous plait !

Dean : j'ai loupé un épisode ? Où tu nous fait un nouveau numéro ?

Cyane : je connais Jim !

Dean : Oh je vois !

Cyane (pour elle-même) : ça, ça m'étonnerait !

Jim : Cyane, ça fait longtemps ! Tu es toujours aussi ravissante !

Cyane : Merci !Et toi tu es toujours aussi….

Jim : toujours !

Dean se racla la gorge.

Jim : Qui est le charmant jeune homme qui t'accompagne ?

Cyane : Oh excuse, je te présente Dean, et il mange le même pain que toi !

Jim : Intérressant ! Et si on déjeunait ensemble ?

Cyane : je dois aller m'occuper de la maison pour qu'on puisse y passer quelques jours mais emmène Dean !

Dean la regarda, visiblement quelque chose lui avait échappé.

Jim : très bien ! On se verra plus tard alors ?

Cyane : oui, tu permets que j'utilise ton téléphone ?

Jim : fais comme chez toi mon bureau est tien !

Dean s'approcha de Cyane : tu m'expliques ton petit jeu !

Cyane le sourire aux lèvres : Jim est gay, alors soit convaincant !

Dean : Tu plaisantes !

Cyane : non !

Dean la regarda.

Cyane : quoi c'est toi qui a dit que tu voulais m'aider ! Et bien occupes toi de lui ça m'aiderais beaucoup ! Pendant que tu lui fais les yeux doux moi je fouille ces dossiers !

Dean : ça tu vas me le payer très chère !

Cyane ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Une fois les deux hommes partis, elle se mit à fouiner, elle photocopia le dossier qu'elle voulait puis elle quitta les lieux. Elle fut la première arrivait à ce qui fut jadis son ancienne maison. Elle resta un moment immobile fixant la façade, des milliers de flash l'envahirent, les bons moments qu'elle avait passé ici, mais aussi la mort de Doriane, le changement de ses parents, leurs morts au combat…. Elle se décida finalement à entrer, à peine la porte ouverte qu'une étrange sensation l'envahit, une sensation qu'elle n'aurait su décrire, ni expliquait, elle se ressaisit et ouvrit toutes les fenêtres et portes pour faire aérer la maison, elle sortit la poussière qui s'était entassée avec les années. Son visage se refléta dans le vieux miroir du salon, mais ce n'était pas le seul visage qu'elle vu, effrayée et surtout à bout, elle cogna de toutes ses forces dans le miroir avec ses deux poings, celui-ci se brisa, les mains de Cyane étaient en sang.

Cyane (hurlant) : va-t'en ! Laisse-moi ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?

Une voix : laisse là ! On t'avait dit en douceur, elle n'était pas prête !

Cyane cherchait partout d'où pouvait prévenir cette voix, soudain elle aperçut au milieu du salon sa sœur Doriane.

Cyane : ok c'est bon, cette fois c'est sur je suis folle !

Elle attrapa une craie blanche et dessina 2 pentagrammes, un sur le sol, l'autre au mur où elle s'adossa, recroquevillé sur elle-même. C'est 2 pentagrammes empêchait les esprits d'approcher, elle pleurait. Sam et Alona arrivèrent ¼ d'heure plus tard, lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur ainsi elle se précipita vers elle mais Cyane était en état de choc.

Alona : Cyane réponds-moi ! Mon dieu tes mains !

Sam : je repars en ville trouver une pharmacie !

Alona : je connais mieux la ville que toi j'irais plus vite, reste avec elle !

Sam : D'accord ! Cyane ça va aller on est là maintenant !

Cyane sortit de son état : Alors là ça me fait une belle paire de jambe, tu crois vraiment que parce que tu es là, elle va pardon elles vont me foutre la paix !

Sam : de qui tu parles !

Cyane : laisse tomber !

La jeune femme aidait de Sam se releva. Alona et Dean arrivèrent en même temps, en voyant les mains de Cyane il la regarda interrogateur. Cyane le regarda, le jeune homme comprit de quoi il s'agissait. Alona pensait les blessures de sa sœur, elle essayait de cacher son inquiétude.

Sam : Alors vous avez découvert quoi ?

Dean : que je n'aimais pas me faire draguer pour un homme !

Sam et Alona le regardèrent surpris, Cyane éclata de rire.

Cyane : tu trouveras le dossier complet dans mon sac !

Sam : je peux avoir une explication !

Cyane : le journaliste est une vieille connaissance et côté cœur il préfère Dean à moi alors pendant que Dean jouait les garçons sensibles et intéressait moi je fouillais son bureau.

Sam et Alona bouffèrent de rire imaginant Dean entrain de se faire draguer.

Dean : bon ça va vous deux ! Et toi jeune fille tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! Et vous qu'avais vous découvert !

Alona : Que cet hôpital est complètement hermétique, personne ne parle !

Dean : il faudrait donc pouvoir enquêter de l'intérieur !

Dean regarda alors Cyane.

Cyane : tu oublies ! Même pas dans tes rêves !

Puis elle partit dans la salle de bain, elle se fit couler un bon bain et si prélassa.

Alona : je m'inquiète de plus en plus !

Dean : si elle apprend que je vous ai dit elle me tue mais je prends le risque, ta sœur voit sa jumelle partout, elle la hante, lui parle et lui aurait même demandé de l'aide !

Sam : et tu sais tous ça parce que…

Alona : oui c'est étrange car vous n'êtes pas vraiment proche et encore moins en contact contrairement à nous deux !

Dean : je le sais c'est tout ! Que c'est bon la naïveté !

Dans la salle de bain

Cyane avait les yeux fermés, elle se détendait, oubliant tout, soudain l'étrange sensation qui l'avait envahit en entrant dans la maison, lui revint, elle ouvrit un œil, Doriane sa grande sœur était assise sur le rebord de la baignoire.

Cyane : et c'est repartit ! Je vous comprends pas, j'ai tué le démon qui a tué Dylanne, je pourchasse le tien et vous vous jouait avec mes nerfs ! je crois que je vais rendre mon tablier !

Doriane : attends non ! Dylanne s'y est mal prise mais aucune de nous ne te veux de mal ! Au contraire !

Alona ayant entendu sa sœur parler : tout va bien ?

Cyane : ça baigne, ta sœur est juste entrain de devenir cinglée !

Alona : quoi !

Cyane : rien, je me parle, je pense à voix haute ! Si avec ça elle n'est pas convaincue que je suis tarée ça sera un vrai miracle !

Doriane : je suis désolé de t'imposer ça petite sœur ! le fait est que toi, Dylanne et Alona vous avez un ton ! Toi tu t'es bloqué depuis la mort de ta sœur jumelle !

Cyane : faux je te rappelle que je fais des rêves prémonitoires !

Doriane : oui tu aurais du développer ce don bien plus tôt et tu ne l'as développé que parce que Alona l'a développé !

Cyane : donc je fais un blocage ! Intéressant !

Doriane : Alona a le don de prémonition mais aussi d'influer sur le rêve des gens, elle ne le sait pas encore mais elle s'en est servi une fois déjà ! Quand à toi et Dylanne vous aviez aussi des dons, de prémonition mais aussi la faculté d'entrez en contact avec les esprits errants, Dylanne et aussi télépathe mais elle n'a pas de prémonition !

Cyane : fabuleux ma sante mentale et ma vie sociale vont en prendre un coup ! Qu'est ce que je dis moi je n'ai pas de vie sociale ! Ma vie se résume à tué les démons et maintenant tu veux me dit qu'en plus je peux taper la causette avec…..Vous ! Ce n'est pas pour demain que je vais pouvoir penser à avoir une vie sociale !

Doriane : Tu vois ça comme une malédiction voit le comme un don !

Cyane : excuse-moi mais dans notre famille super pas normale, le mot malédiction nous colle à la peau !

Doriane : réfléchit ! Mais si Dylanne est venue à toi si brutalement c'est parce qu'elle à plus que jamais besoin de sa sœur !

Doriane disparue, Cyane se sécha et sortit de la salle de bain, Dean, Sam et Alona l'attendait autour du repas.

Dean : ça va ?

Cyane : oui une bonne douche ça vous remet une femme sur pied !

Le trio sourit, Dean restait très peu convaincu par les paroles de la jeune femme mais il garda ça pour lui, pendant le repas, chacun cherchait à savoir qu'est ce qui pouvait causer ses morts.

Sam : si on résume on a 1 patient, un docteur, 2 aides soignants et une infirmière !

Cyane : Je pense que le patient n'a rien à voir avec les autres morts ! C'était tous des soignants et je pense que c'est de ce côté-là qu'il faut chercher !

Dean : je le pense aussi !

Alona : oui mais quel est le rapport ? Ils travaillaient tous dans des services différents !

Dean : c'est ce qui va falloir découvrir et aussi qui et pourquoi !

Sam : il commence à se faire tard, je propose d'agir demain !

Cyane : excellente idée, bonne nuit tout le monde !

Tous allèrent dans leur chambre respective. La nuit était maintenant bien avancée, Dean tournait et virait dans son lit, il se leva et descendit au salon, il trouva Cyane enroulait dans une couverture assise devant la cheminée, elle contemplait le feu, le fixait même.

Dean : j'étais sur que tu ne dormirais pas !

Cyane visiblement je ne suis pas la seule !

Dean : je peux m'asseoir avec toi !

Cyane lui sourit, l'invitant à prendre place.

Cyane : je l'ai revu tout à l'heure ! Elle est apparu dans le miroir !

Dean : Dylanne ! Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

Cyane : elle rien, je ne lui en ai pas laissé le temps ! Mais Doriane m'a parlé !

Dean : tu l'as vu aussi ?

Cyane : oui, il parait que c'est un don que j'ai et que Dylanne a besoin de moi, que ça devient urgent !

Dean s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras : Au moins tu sais que tu n'es qu'à moitié folle !

Cyane lui donna un coup de coude.

Dean : je plaisante !

Le silence s'installe, Cyane était toujours dans ses bras.

Cyane : je vais le faire ! Je vais me faire interner au service psychiatrique de l'hôpital !

Dean : Ecoute, tu n'es pas obligé de le faire ! On trouvera une autre solution !

Cyane : non on va le faire comme ça tu sais que c'est l'idéal, les malades peuvent se balader !

Dean : tu es sur de vouloir le faire ? Sûre d'y arriver ?

Cyane : quand j'aurais dit au docteur que je chasse les démons, que je communique et vois des esprits à mon avis il me ferra enfermée !

Dean : tu seras prudente ?

Cyane : Dean Winchester est inquiet !

Le silence s'était réinstallé entre eux, Cyane finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Dean, Dean resta un moment à contempler le feu sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit. Le jour se levait à peine quand Dean se réveilla en sursaut.

Cyane réveillé par le sursaut de Dean : Que se passe t il ? Quelle heure il est ?

Dean : il est 5 heures !

Cyane : on a dormi ici ?

Dean : oui tu n'as pas quitté mes bras !

Cyane : il faut reconnaitre que tu es très confortable !

Dean : et tu n'as pas tout vu !

Cyane : arrête d'y songer tu te fais du mal ça n'arrivera pas !

Dean : tu es déjà tombé sous mon charme !

Cyane : on est en plein délire ! Je fais faire du café !

Dean : je file sous la douche, je laisse la porte ouverte au cas où tu voudrais venir m'y rejoindre !

Dean savait très bien que la jeune femme ne viendrais pas, il n'était pas contre l'idée, Cyane était plutôt attirante, très attirante même mais jamais il n'y aurait un truc entre eux, il le savait. Après avoir passée, dix minutes sous l'eau, il sortit attrapant sa serviette, la porte s'ouvrit.

Cyane : Oh tu as déjà fini et moi qui venait pour te frotter le dos !

Surpris Dean en lâcha la serviette.

Cyane (le regardant de haut en bas) : pas mal !

Puis elle sortit, refermant la porte, satisfaite de l'effet produit, surtout qu'elle avait entendu l'eau s'arrêter et donc elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait fini.

Plus tard dans la matinée

Sam et Alona était dans la cuisine cherchant un moyen de s'introduire dans l'hôpital, Cyane et Dean y entrèrent.

Cyane : je vais m'y faire interner !

Alona : il en est hors de question ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as surmonté une fois ta hantise que ta phobie est passée ! Tu ne le supporteras pas et tu le sais ! J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloigne tous les jours un peu plus depuis cette histoire ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ! On était si proche certes tu avais tes secrets mais là c'est différent ! Je ne suis pas aveugle Cyane !

Cyane : Je sais que je suis distante et j'aimerais pouvoir tout te dire mais je ne le peux pas, pourquoi je ne sais, je me sens dépassée ! Je sais que je dois aller dans cette clinique mais promis pour le prochain démon c'est toi qui sers d'appât !

Dean : et puis elle n'y va pas seule ! Je serais avec elle !

Cyane : quoi mais il n'a jamais été question de ça !

Dean : tu ne comptais pas aller d'amuser sans moi quand même !

Sam : Hey vous ne vous séparer plus tout les 2 !

Cyane partit sur le patio, Alona lui emboîta le pas.

Dean : Elle et moi on se comprend, elle peut me parler en toute liberté et moi aussi !

Alona : Fais attention à toi là bas !

Cyane : Je suis désolée si je t'ai blessée !

Alona : t'inquiète, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste…

Cyane : je sais…. En ce moment je ne suis plu vraiment moi, je n'arrive pas à te parler mais je ne garde pas ça pour moi je parle avec Dean je ne peux pas expliquer mais j'ai l'impression de pouvoir lui parler facilement et librement !

Alona : je comprends ! Tu t'es toujours fermé au monde extérieur pour te protéger pour être forte pour moi ! Tu as aussi droit a une vie, ta vie tout comme moi !

Cyane : en parlant de toi….. Sam et toi vous vous entendez plus que bien ?

Alona : c'est vrai, j'aime beaucoup Sam, on parle beaucoup jamais de notre quête d'ailleurs, de ses études qu'il a abandonné, des miennes, des vies qu'on aimerait avoir plus tard, de ce qu'aurait été nos vies sans la chasse…

Cyane écoutait sa sœur très attentivement pour la première fois qu'elle comprit pourquoi son frère les avaient écartés de la tradition familiale, il voulait qu'elles aient un avenir.

Dean : on devrait y aller !

Alona : Veillez sur elle !

Dean : Pourquoi tu crois que j'y vais !

Sam : tu te débrouilles pour qu'on puisse entrer cette nuit, on vous laissera des téléphones et du matériel !

Dean : un jeu d'enfant !

En fin d'après midi, Cyane était admise dans le service de psychiatrie, elle n'avait pas eut de mal à se faire interner dès qu'elle avait prononcer la chasse aux démons et parle aux esprits, le médecin avait été très attentif et quand elle s'était mise à discuter avec sa sœur disparue, le docteur n'avait plus eut aucun doute, de son côté Dean s'était plutôt bien débrouiller aussi il avait avec l'appui de Sam prétexté plusieurs tentative de suicide ne supportant pas la mort tragique de sa mère, il avait été tellement convaincant que Sam avait même des doutes. Et si c'était vrai pensa t il ?

Alona le sortit de ses pensées car ils devaient introduire les téléphones et autres affaires utiles dans la clinique. A la clinique Dean faisait connaissance avec 2 locataires de ses lieux, des esprits, et ils n'avaient pas l'air enchanté de le voir ici. Dean était enfermé dans une petite pièce avec ces deux esprits, il avait une sorte d'ora noire qui les entourés, le jeune homme compris bien vite qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour veiller sur lui, enfermé et démuni dans cette pièce, Dean luttait pour sa vie.

Stop ! Vous ne l'aurait pas !

Une grande lumière éclaira toute la pièce aveuglant Dean. De l'autre côté de la porte quelqu'un essayait de rentrer, tapant violemment dans la pièce, la porte céda, la lumière disparut.

Ça va Dean ?

Dean (faisant signe de la tête vers un coin de la pièce): Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange gardien était là !

Dylanne !

Dylanne : ne sois pas si surprise sœurette ! Ce n'est pas moi la méchante dans l'histoire !

Dean : je crois que je commence à comprendre ce qui se passe ici Cyane !

Cyane : super, alors on règle le problème et on s'en va !

Dean : Excuse tu tiens le coup toi ?

Cyane : ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Au point où j'en suis mon côté psychologique ne peux que s'améliorer !

Dean : tu devrais repartir avec Alona et Sam ce soir ! tu n'es pas assez solide pour affronter ça maintenant !

Cyane : mais dit on c'est que tu es sérieusement inquiet !

Dean : pas du tout juste réaliste !

Cyane : on fini le travail ensemble et puis c'est toi qui a proposé l'idée ! Alors à quoi tu penses !

Dean : A l'affrontement de deux forces !

Cyane : le bien contre le mal !

Dean : un truc comme ça oui !

Cyane : et les mouvais esprits seraient responsables de ses morts étranges !

Dean : ça se tien non ?

Cyane : reste plus qu'à trouver pourquoi ?

Dean : Sam et Alona pourront nous aider sur ce point !

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent.

Dean : ok oublie ce que j'ai dit, on ne devrait pas trop compter sur eux !

Cyane : moi j'ai rien dit !

Une voix : hey tous les 2 vous avez de la visite !

Alona et Cyane prirent place à une table, Sam et Dean s'installèrent non loin.

Alona : comment vas-tu ?

Cyane : ça va !Pour l'instant ma séance avec le docteur a été assez convaincante et je n'aurais commun mal à convaincre les autres lors de notre thérapie de groupe tout à l'heure !

Cyane se garda de dire à sa sœur qu'elle était inquiète pour Dean et pour la séance de groupe certes il avait des ressources mais là s'était se mettre à nu qu'allait il pouvoir dire ?

Cyane : Dean à une piste, il pense qu'il y a un conflit entre esprits bienfaisant et mauvais esprits ! Je pense que c'est une piste à approfondir !

Alona : d'accord, on va fouiller dans le passé de la clinique car on a appris qu'elle a été fermée pendant de nombreuses années !

Cyane : Intéressant ! Ici les esprits malins sont vraiment en colère et déterminés et si la théorie de Dean est juste les « gentils » esprits ont de plus en plus de mal à les contenir, je ne serais pas surprise qu'il y est une nouvelle mort très bientôt !

Alona : on vous a mis quelques affaires dans un tuyau d'évacuation vous ne pourrais pas les éliminer avec le matériel qu'on vous avez mais les éloigner et les affaiblir oui ! Ensuite quand on aura trouvé le comment du pourquoi on avisera !

Cyane : va pas falloir trop trainer car plus je parle et moins je sortirais d'ici !

Alona : ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà prévue ta sortie ! Sam veut faire sortir Dean maintenant car figures toi que Monsieur est fiché au FBI pour meurtre !

Cyane la regarda surprise.

Alona : ils sont tombés sur un métamorphe !

Cyane : j'ai besoin d'un ordinateur pour régler son problème !

Alona : je savais que tu allais dire ça c'est pourquoi j'ai réussi à négocier le droit d'en emmener un !

Cyane : tu es géniale ! Quand à eux je me demande comment qu'ils ont réussi à survivre si longtemps sans nous !

Alona : je me suis posée la même question !

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire en regardant les garçons !

Dean : là on en encore dû faire quelques choses !

Sam : moi j'aurais dit qu'on a encore dû ne pas faire quelques choses !

Dean : ouais c'est pareil !

Sam : comment tu vas ?

Dean : bien, un esprit a essayé de me tuer !

Sam : tu plaisantes ! Au fait tu dois sortir d'ici le plus vite ! Car si le docteur découvre ton casier tu es foutu !

Dean : je n'y avais pas pensé à ça !

Cyane pianotait sur le clavier depuis dix bonnes minutes elle arbora un large sourire.

Le temps de visite était maintenant écoulée, Alona partit assez sereine sa sœur avait l'air d'aller bien, Sam lui était inquiet, Dean était sur un fil, Dean quand en lui pensait déjà à son évasion et à comment annoncer à Cyane qu'elle allait se retrouver seule et qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir sa promesse.

Dean et Cyane retournèrent dans le grand salon.

Dean : je dois te parler ! Je ne peux pas rester, un petit point d'ombre dans mon passé qui pourrait compromettre ma survie ! Je suis désolé !

Cyane : tu fais référence à ton passé de criminel dangereux ! Soit tranquille tu es blanc comme neige !

Dean la regarda surpris.

Cyane : tu mens, usurpe des identités et tu n'as jamais pensé à pirater la base de données du FBI, c'est décevant. Enfin heureusement que tu as dans tes connaissances des petites malines, cela dit si tu veux partir ne te gène pas, je peux comprendre que se livrais se mettre à nu ne soit pas chose facile pour toi !

Dean : non je reste (soulagé et pour lui-même) ainsi je pourrais tenir ma promesse !

Une voix : c'est l'heure !

Il y avait six patients au total dans la pièce plus le docteur, le médecin invita chaque personne à se présenter.

Bonjour à tous je m'appelle Dean et je suis ici à la demande de mon frère.

Le docteur : comprenez vous pourquoi votre frère à fait ça ?

Dean : je crois que oui ! J'ai tenté de me suicidé par 2 fois tentative qui ont échoués alors j'ai adopté une conduite à risque comme on dit, roule vite, cherche la bagarre, je suis agressif quand on me parle, je me renferme sur moi et évite de parler du problème qui me ronge !

Cyane était inquiète non pas de peur qu'il se fasse démasquer mais parce qu'il se livrait tout ce qui disait été vrai, du coup elle se posa la question pour le suicide.

Le docteur : et quel est votre problème ?

Dean marqua un temps d'arrêt, Cyane qui était à côté de lui, eut aussitôt le réflexe de lui prendre la main, Dean sentait sa gorge se nouer, les larmes lui montait.

Dean : quand je n'étais qu'un enfant j'ai assisté impuissant à….. (Marquant un temps d'arrêt et serrant la main de Cyane un peu plus fort à la mort de ma mère, je ne m'en suis jamais remis, je.. je ne l'ai jamais accepté, j'ai voulu la rejoindre plus d'une fois !

Cyane n'arrivait plus à savoir où était le mensonge, de la vérité et elle s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour Dean, elle savait que cette thérapie pouvait être blanc ou noir où s'en le rendrait plus fort ou s'en l'anéantirai !

Dean : en plus il y a quelques mois, mon père nous a quittés !

Il avait les yeux rouges et de plus en plus de mal à parler.

Le docteur : Et avec la mort de votre père où en êtes-vous ?

Où j'en suis pensa t il, il a passé un pacte avec le meurtrier de ma mère pour sauver ma misérable vie !

Cyane se surpris à entendre les pensées de Dean à vrai dire elle était plus effrayée que surprise.

C'est mon cadeau ! Je t'offre mon don !

Cyane : ton cadeau, tu plaisantes ! Reprends le j'en veux pas !

L'intervention de Cyane arrangeant bien Dean qui n'eut pas besoin de continuer à se torturer il se demanda même si ce n'était pas fait exprès

Dean (s'approchant de l'oreille de Cyane) : je ne veux pas t'affoler chéri mais tu es regarder comme une bête curieuse !

Cyane se leva et quitta la pièce sans rien dire, Dean lui emboîta le pas. Cyane était dans sa chambre entrain de s'expliquer avec un fantôme ce qui lorsqu'on arrivait dans la pièce pouvait être perturbant voire inquiétant, Dean ferma la porte.

Dean : les filles si vous remettiez votre querelle fraternelle à plus tard et qu'on se concentrer sur notre problème !

Cyane : oui qu'on puisse en finir au plus vite !

Dylanne : Je m'étais connecter à toi c'est pour ça que tu avais mon pouvoir mais t'inquiète j'ai compris le message !

Dean : Alors on procède comment ?

Cyane : Allons taper la causette !

Dean : tu m'expliques ton pétage de plombs ?

Cyane : y'a rien à dire !

Dean : à d'autre !

Cyane : ma sœur m'a permis de lire dans tes pensées sans me prévenir et sans me demander mon accord !

Dean : elle ne pensait pas à mal !

Cyane : peut être mai j'ai déjà bien assez de mal avec tout ce qui me tombe dessus, lire les pensées des autres un je trouve ça malsain, deux ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Dean : message reçu ! On s'y met ?

Cyane et Dean passèrent toute la fin de journée à discuter innocemment avec les pensionnaires et le corps médicale.

23 heures, l'heure à laquelle chaque patient doit retourner dans sa chambre, Dean et Cyane échangèrent un dernier regard, l'angoisse de la nuit enfermée dans cet hôpital commençait à gagner la jeune femme.

Il était 2 heures du matin Cyane fut réveillée par sa sœur. Elle la suivit et découvrit Dean à la fenêtre à bout de force tentant d'empêcher un infirmier de tomber. Cyane l'aida à remonter l'infirmier tout en hurlant pour alerter le reste du personnel soignant. L'équipe était là demanda des explications au jeune infirmier, se dernier se leva sans rien dire et alla se jeter violemment contre le mur, il était au sol gisant dans une marre de sang.

Dean : ok ils sont gagnés ils m'ont énervé !

Sam qui avait entendu l'appel d'urgence, arriva rapidement avec Alona sur les lieux.

Un docteur : ne vous inquiétez pas ils vont bien !

Alona : je veux la voir !

Un docteur : je comprends et j'accède à votre demande ! Suivez-moi !

Sam : ça va ?

Cyane : non !

Dean : dites moi que vous savez qui ils sont ?

Alona : ça se peut ! Il y a 30 ans, cette clinique était une clinique psychiatrique qui avait sa façon de gérer les problèmes !

Sam : tortures psychologique et physique ! Il y a beaucoup eut de décès mais personne n'a trouver ça bizarre puis des suicides chez le personnel ont commencés, les gens ont commencés à parler de lieu hanter et la clinique à fermée !

Cyane : mais un jour l'hopital à réouvert ses portes !

Dean : et les suicides ont repris !

Sam : j'ai étudiez les anciens plans et les nouveaux et si on doit trouver quelques choses ça sera dans le sous sol !

Alona : Alors en route !

Dean : non vous vous repartez ! et Cyane et moi on s'en occupe !

Sam : cette fois c'est toi qui nous écarte pour rester seul avec elle !

Dean regarda son frère ce dernier sourit puis partit avec Alona. Dean et Cyane profitèrent de la confusion pour s'éclipser au sous-sol !

Cyane : on devrait peut être prendre des photos pour Sam ainsi il verrait dans quel endroit romantique tu emmènes les femmes avec qui tu veux être seul !

Dean : tu vas pas t'y mettre !

Cyane : désolé !

Dean : ouais concentrons-nous sur la mission !

Cyane : oh mais moi je suis toute concentrer sur l'objectif (matant les fesses de Dean)

Dean : J'ai quelque chose ! ça serait derrière ce mur !

Cyane : c'est le moment de me prouver ta virilité !

Dean : Parce que tu ne comptes pas donner un coup de main à détruire ce mur ?

Cyane : et risquer d'abimer mes beaux ongles !

Dean commença à frapper à la masse qu'il avait, le mur semblait résister, et Dean commençait à transpirer et s'épuiser, Cyane se leva enfin et lui prit la masse des mains, elle retira son pull, elle était en petit top blanc, laissant apparaitre ses avantageuses formes ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Dean, 10 minutes plus tard, une grosse brèche apparu, Dean se leva pour prendre la relève, mais alors que le mur alors complètement céder, Dean se retourna vers Cyane et essaya de lui exploser le crâne avec la masse.

Cyane : Dean a quoi tu joues ?

Dean : tu vas mourir ! Je te supporte plus, avec ton savoir, des pratiques plus que discutable et autre toi et ta sœur vous…

Alors qu'il allait encore essayait de l'atteindre, elle lui donna un violent coup de pied entre les jambes et couru s'enfermer dans la pièce d'à côté.

Dylanne : Cyane, Dean est possédé, vous étiez prêt du but, ils se sont senti en danger et on réagit, on a pas eut le temps d'intervenir !

Cyane : Tu es entrain de me dire qu'un de ces esprits est en Dean ! C'est charmant !

Dylanne : Cyane, je n'ai aucune idée de comment faire sortir cet esprit sans tuer Dean !

Cyane : Géniale ! De mieux en mieux ! Va chercher les deux tourtereaux, on ne sera pas trop de trois pendant ce temps je vais essayer de contenir Dean et son nouveau pensionnaire sans me faire tuer !

Dylanne : tu n'es pas seule !

Cyane : et c'est bon ou mauvais signe ?

Dylanne : Ils sont comme moi, tu ne crains rien, ils font faire barrière pour que tu ne finisses pas comme Dean mais soit prudent, l'esprit augmente considérablement la force de Dean.

Cyane : Ne t'inquiète pas ! Et puis on parle de Dean là et on sait que les esprits ne sont pas si malins que ça !

Dylanne : reste quand même sur tes gardes ! Je les ramène vite !

A la maison des filles Connors, l'ambiance était tout autre. Sam et Alona apprenait à se découvrir.

Cyane : réfléchit et fait vite, il va bientôt entrez ! Oui bien sur ! si je détourne l'attention de Dean ça affaiblira l'esprit….mais il restera assez fort je n'aurez quand même pas le dessus…Sauf si j'ai aussi un esprit en moi ! Bon alors s'il y a un esprit dans le coin qu'il compte jusqu'à 50 et qu'il vienne prendre possession de mon corps mais pas définitivement !

Dylanne : t'inquiète je ressortirais aussitôt Dean maitriser, les autres sont à l'étage ils arrivent !

La porte s'ouvrit, Dean apparut.

Dean : tu vas mou….

Cyane : La vue te plait !

Dean : euh euh je je…

Cyane : je ne savais pas que je te faisais autant d'effet ! Maintenant Dylanne !

A l'aide d'astucieuses pirouettes Cyane se retrouva face à Dean, elle enchaina les coups, Dean ripostait, l'esprit était affaiblit par la déconcentration de Dean et Cyane qui était en force supérieure n'eut aucun mal à prendre le dessus, elle assomma Dean, il était sur le ventre au sol, elle s'assit sur ses fesses et attendit que Sam et Alona arrive, Dylanne était sortit de sa sœur.

Alona : Qu'est ce que tu fais en sous vêtement, tu as perdu la tête ?

Cyane : moi non, mais Dean c'est une autre histoire !

Sam : Mon frère t'a agressé ?

Cyane : stop arrêter de chercher à comprendre et écouter moi avant qu'il ne se réveille ! On était entrain d'abattre le mur dans le couloir quand Dean a péter les plombs et a essayer de m'exploser le crâne avec la masse, d'après Dylanne il est possédé par l'un des esprits qu'on veut éliminer et elle ne sait pas comment en débarrasser Dean sans le tuer !

Alona : d'accord tout est clair à l'exception d'un détail !

Cyane : Lequel ?

Sam : que veux-tu en sous vêtement !

Cyane : j'avais super chaud !

Alona : On va dire qu'on te croit !

Cyane : une idée sur comment on procède ?

Sam : il faudrait obliger l'esprit à quitter le corps de Dean avant qu'on le tue !

Dylanne : il y a une chapelle dans la pièce d'a côté !

Cyane : parfait ! Je vous laisse emmener notre dormeur moi je me rhabille et je vous rejoins !

Le trio était dans la chapelle.

Sam : je m'occupe de Dean, allait détruire ces esprits !

Cyane : d'accord ! Amuses-toi bien !

Sam : et comment je vais devoir le torturer, ça m'amuse d'avance !

Cyane : petit sadique !

Sam : et oui je ne suis pas un petit agneau !

Cyane : je n'en doute pas sinon ma petite sœur n'aurait pas flashé sur toi !

Dylanne (dans l'esprit de Cyane) : en parlant de ça ! Ils étaient entrain de jouer au docteur !

Cyane regarda sa sœur Alona.

Alona : quoi ?

Cyane : rien ! Allons éliminer les esprits !

Alona et Cyane avaient fini de détruire le mur, l'endroit été sombre, un craquement se fit entendre lorsque Alona posa le pied dans le pied dans la pièce, sa sœur éclaira ses pieds, elles découvrirent horrifiées que l'endroit était rempli de squelette.

Cyane : Quel genre de monstre travaillait ici ?

Alona : J'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir !

Un hurlement se fit entendre.

Alona : Sam !

Sam : Tout va bien ! Ne vous inquiétez pas !

La pièce était d'un sombre inquiétant malgré les lampes torches puissantes des filles, obscurité restait maitre de ces lieux et pour cause, ils devaient avoir aux moins 30 corps d'enfants dans cette salle, soit 30 esprits frustrés et bien décidés à se venger, 30 ora noires pesaient ici ! Cyane et Alona s'étaient accrochaient deux lampes torches à leur ceintures, pendant qu'Alona à l'aide d'un balai rassemblait les corps mutilés, Cyane armé de deux anciens colts tiré sur toutes ces ombres.

Sam : c'est bon pour moi !

Cyane : Alona pour moi c'est quand tu veux !

Alona alluma le feu sur le tas d'os qu'elle avait rassemblait, les ombres ne semblaient pas disparaitre avec les ossements !

Alona : pourquoi ça marche pas !

Sam et Dean arrivèrent, Dean n'osait pas regarder Cyane.

Sam : comment est ce possible !

Dean : ils sont ici depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils ne font plus qu'un avec ses murs !

Cyane : on va tout de même pas brûler l'hôpital !

Dean : on a pas trop le choix !

Alona : il doit forcément y avoir une autre solution !

Sam : regardez, les os sont intacts !

Cyane : Attendez, et si on aspergeait l'hôpital d'eau bénite et qu'on fabriquait un pentagramme pour empêcher la propagation des esprits on les emprisonne ici et ensuite on brûle les os !

Sam : ça pourrait effectivement marché mais comment agir sur une si grande surface !

Cyane : j'ai mon idée ! Sam prépare le pentagramme avec Alona, Dean tu dois allait dans le réservoir les jets à incendie et verse s'y le plus d'eau bénite que tu peux !

Dean : et toi que vas-tu faire ?

Cyane : moi je vais me faire une brigade de pompiers !

Dean : quoi ?

Cyane : Alors leur lance ils pourront facilement arroser l'hôpital !

Sam : et comment comptes tu les convaincre de nous aider !

Dean (dévisageant Cyane) : elle a des atouts enfin des arguments bien à elle ! Elle sait être très….Convaincante !

Cyane : je vous appelle pour donnez le signal !

10 minutes plus tard, le camion des pompiers étaient devant l'hôpital ! Cyane appela Dean qui déclencha les jets d'anti incendie, Sam dessina le pentagramme et Alona ralluma le feu ! les esprits disparaissaient, une fois le feu consumait, plus aucune ombre, juste un tas de cendres.

_**Maison des Connors**_

Le quatuor savourait un repas bien méritait, ils avaient frôlés la catastrophe. Un peu plus tard Cyane partit faire la vaisselle, Sam et Alona étaient assis sur le canapé, leurs mains se frôlaient, Alona riait, Cyane ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme ça depuis bien longtemps, pour la première fois depuis tout ce temps passé à chasser Cyane comprit pourquoi leur frère avait voulu les écarter de ce devoir familiale, il voulait qu'elles vivent tout simplement. La nuit venait d'emporter la maison ou presque, Cyane était dans le garage familiale, elle caressait sa moto et lui parlait, Dean qui avait du mal à dormir coupable d'avoir essayé de tuer la jeune femme était venu à sa rencontre.

Dean : toi aussi tu parles à ton bien le plus précieux !

Cyane : cette moto et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! Et ce soir je lui dis au revoir, elle et moi ont doit se séparer un moment !

Dean : pourquoi ça ?

Cyane : Car elle a pas assez de rangement pour toute les armes !

Dean : c'est bien pour ça qu'il y a la voiture d'Alona !

Cyane : La voiture d'Alona ne fait plus partit de l'aventure ni Alona d'ailleurs !

Dean : quoi ?

Cyane : Depuis qu'on vous a rencontré, j'ai l'impression de découvrir ma sœur ! Tu la regardais ce soir, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu sourire comme ça … en faite c'est la première fois que je la vois si épanouie ! Je n'ai pas le droit de l'a privé de ce bonheur, pas le droit de lui imposer un devoir familiale que je peux très bien accomplir seule ! Ça serait égoïste de ma part, Damien nous avait mis à l'écart enfin en quelques sortes et j'ai enfin compris pourquoi il voulait qu'on vive comme toutes les filles de notre âge, qu'on connaisse l'amour ! Ma sœur est entrain d'y gouter, je ne vais pas l'obliger à y renoncer !

Cyane rassembla toutes les armes et autres gadgets dans plusieurs sacs vidant la voiture de sa sœur, puis elle laissa une lettre d'explication et quitta le domicile familiale, un taxi l'attendait, Dean était seule dans le salon, réfléchissant à sa conversation avec Cyane.

Le jour venait de se lever, Alona descendit, elle portait la chemise de Sam, elle trouva deux lettres sur la table du salon, une lui étant adressée l'autre pour Sam, elle l'appela, le jeune homme descendit les cheveux ébouriffés avec pour seul vêtement son jean bleu. Alona lui tendit sa lettre. Puis elle ouvrit la sienne.

« Petite sœur,

A l'heure où tu liras cette lettre je serais loin, aujourd'hui je comprends enfin le choix de Damien, ils ne voulait pas de cette vie de chasse pour nous, il voulait qu'on vive normalement, aujourd'hui tu as trouver le bonheur et tu ne devrais pas avoir à choisir entre une vie heureuse et une vie de combat, de lutte et de douleur, c'est pourquoi je te rends ta liberté, cette lutte je peux la continuer seule, j'en ai la force et les capacités. J'espère que tu comprends mon choix, je te souhaite le plus grand des bonheurs. Sammy je te la confie, j'espère que tu veilleras sur elle, aussi longtemps que vous ferrais une bon de chemin ensemble.

Ta grande sœur qui t'aime

PS : prends soin de ma moto j'ai du y renoncer et c'est assez douleur mais vu que j'ai vidé ton coffre j'ai maintenant l'obligation d'avoir une voiture ! »

Alona avait les larmes aux yeux, Sam la prit dans ses bras, ils étaient tous les deux sous le choc, il fallait l'annoncer à Dean, ils cherchèrent dans toute la maison mais personne, Sam qui serrait toujours la lettre, la regarda inquiet, il se décida à l'ouvrir.

« Mon cher Sammy,

Je ne suis pas douer pour écrit et pour me livrer alors je vais faire cours ! Cyane m'a ouvert les yeux avec son choix, ce bout de femme m'a beaucoup apporté, tu avais une vie et je suis venu d'en sortir, je dois arrêter de me comporter comme un égoïste même si j'ai peur d'être seul et aujourd'hui plus que jamais, mais tu es mon petit frère et tu sais que je t'adore Sammy alors vis ta vie

Dean »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent les larmes aux yeux, abasourdit par ses deux lettres.

A suivre….


End file.
